


Misadventures

by Mon_Sher



Category: Original Work, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_Sher/pseuds/Mon_Sher
Summary: hello ^^welcome to what I hope is the first of many posts for this team. me and my friend are working on it together. it's set within the rwby universe but we take liberties here and there with how things work along with lore etc.enjoy!





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> hello ^^ 
> 
> welcome to what I hope is the first of many posts for this team. me and my friend are working on it together. it's set within the rwby universe but we take liberties here and there with how things work along with lore etc. 
> 
> enjoy!

Staring up at a crackled ceiling, seconds ticking by as his surroundings slowly adjusted around him. Nightmare was just to his left, to his right a small wooden box, envelope placed gingerly on top. The room was small, old thick slabs of cobblestone stacked ontop of one another, the room itself curved around. If not for the wear and tear throughout the years it might have been beautiful. 

Sitting up into a crouch, instinctively grabbing for Nightmare slinging it across his back, the weight comforting settling his anxiety instantly. "One step at a time then Fior," trying to pump himself up for the awaiting challenge, but his motivation was pushed away with a depressed sigh. Reaching for the letter, careful to preserve the black waxed seal. Taking some mental notes, it was his emblem, the outline of a perfectly imprinted moon moth. 

Unfolding the heavy cardstock, reading the short sentence ; 

_ 'Escape the room'  _

Assessing the room, the door was non-existent. The only thing that could be called an exit was a thin rail of a window that maybe only his leg could potentially fit through. 

Lifting Nightmare off his shoulders, holstering the sniper rifle, peering through the scope as he inserted it into the window. It was about five stories up by the looks of it, an elaborate hedge maze lingered directly below. Pushing past it, lifting the weapon upwards he could actually see a man sitting past the hedge maze, legs crossed taking care with a small cup of tea. 

"This is my worst nightmare." Fior pulled his weapon into the window. Bending down noting the small lock on the wooden box he pulled the trigger with little care watching the lock practically disappear. Pulling open the box a small key lay inside. "I'm mistaken this is my worst nightmare," pocketing the key he turned on his heel a few times looking around the room already wanting to quit.

A shiver ran up his spine as a draft caught his neck, turning around noting a small crack in the wall, enough to fit the barrel of the rifle in. Peering into the crack he could see a room on the other side. Giving the stones a push, a few seemed to give while others stayed firm. 

Testing to see if it would fall out, only for it to stay, another to his left slowly shifted into his room. Weird. Pushing another one then another the room slowly became a game, soon enough to his left he could see a door appearing as stones fell away onto the floor. The whole room itself was the puzzle. Seeing the door handle he stopped to insert the key, twisting it open the rest of the stones fell away, Fior hopped back to not get crushed by the higher stones. 

Stepping out into a fully, weapon the first thing to peak around the door before he did. Another student with beautiful tanned skin and long white flowing hair turned around, a soft delicate smile graced his lips as he waved. "Dear me, I honestly can't figure out where to go next, it's a round giant circle. Any ideas?" gesturing to the rounded corners on each side of the room. 

A small ding before a voice came over the speaker, saving Fiorello from speaking. 

'You two are the first to finish the first challenge. Team captains have been assigned, please head your separate ways to find the rest of your teams. Remember, whomever you lock eyes with will your teammates. Best of luck team captains!' 

The other seemed thrilled with his new found position, Fior could have crumbled up and died right there on spot. He didn't want to lead, he was meant to follow, he was fine as a follower, no need to lead when someone much more skilled than you could do it for you. Fuck. 

"Farewell, hope we meet again soon," the other much more self confident student strolled off down the same hallway he said wrapped around and didn't come back. 

Fior stood frozen, unable to move. Only gasping for air did he realize he'd been holding his breath. Running down the hallway hoping he could just ask the first person he met to trade places as team captain with. 


	2. Forgetful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trials for team creation continues on, we are met with a ditzy, directionally challenged knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just adding another team member to the RWBY squad today. Hope you enjoy ^^

_Forgetful_.

Nothing really added up as he winded around the large vast hedges, they all connected which was odd. He'd never seen a hedge maze so big and elaborated. Each time he reached a crossroad, he'd just barley poke his head around to see if anything besides twisted leafage awaited him. 

_ Left~ _

_ Right! _

_ Right! _

_ Left...Wait.  _

Turning around doing a 360 degree turn, scratching at his helmed head for a moment puzzled about which way he'd come. Holding up his hands forming two L's staring at them, "Genuinely...I don't know." What did the letter 'L' look like? Unable to decide he closed his eyes, twirling around in a very elegant fashion.

"Presto!" He proclaimed, face oddly blank as he opened his eyes. Standing in front of one of three winding paths, he started heading down the one he stood in front of. 

Hip cocked as he stared at the imposing boxed in hedge where he'd originally started, mind wandering about food options or the nearest toilet seemed to be at the forefront of his mind. Getting the brilliant idea as he tried to stick his hand through the hedge, getting about half his arm before the thicket of twisted vines cut him off completely. Slowly unwinding his hand, giving a frustrated grunt. "Let me out!" He stomped his foot, screaming into the open sky. A rumbling below his feet started up immediately after, the earth shifted underneath him. There in-front of him, a grim unearthing, four large ivory claws tore through the earth making its entrance. 

Unsheathing his sword, a small trigger allowed the sword to twist and bend, clattering to the ground as the sword seemed to sever into several smaller interconnected pieces onto the ground below. 

The underground dweller slowly crawled out from underneath the ground, four imposing claws each as large as Uno himself. It's star shaped spiked nose writhed, smelling the open air as it's beady red eyes landed on the trapped Huntsman. 

Gripping his hilt, bending his wrist back and forth slightly, the sword slowly gaining momentum like a snake slithering inplace. "I'm not scared this is fine I'm not scared this is fine," panicked underneath his helmet, pressing another small trigger he lifted his arm slashing at the air, whipping horizontally as the ice dust took effect into the exposed air. 

The space infront of him slowly formed a staircase, it was hack and slash, but he could definitely handle jumping from one platform to another. The Grimm lumbered forward, smashing through one of the icy layers instantly. 

"Time to go!" 

Darting for the ice formed staircase he's created, jumping from platform to platform, the Grimm letting out a gargled scream beneath him, slashing upwards towards the armored huntnessman. Uno launched himself off the last plate of ice, seeing the top of the hedge maze he flicked his wrist, whip flying across the open air another large sheet of ice formed becoming a safety slide as gravity took its effect. 

Looking down as he hurled back down towards the earth,unable to put his guard down as he watched the ground shift and bend as the mole grimm dug its way straight towards him, even if he was 50 feet up in the sky. 

Fumbling as he looked over the edge, instead of sliding down with his feet he landed straight onto his rear end, crashing down back onto the hard ground below. His theatrics worked! 

In-front of him sitting a man, shocked as much as one could become seeing a student practically skip the entire maze he'd spent months creating, crafting to perfection. "You are either an incredible huntsman or just about the most idiotic person I've ever met." 

"Thank the lord! It's over!" Giving himself a 'woop woop' only for the floor to fall out from underneath him, sending him screaming down into the abyss below. 

"Idiot then." Another uneventful interaction, hopefully the next phase would prove more challenging to the students. 


	3. Snap Cracker Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of another team member!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Just another part of the rwby team!  
> Please enjoy :D

The entirety of the roof had collapsed within the cathedral-like temple, even with years if not decades to decay away most of the hand formed shingles were still scattered on the ground making it a dangerous walk from one side of the room to another. Certain areas of the floor had fallen away, the entire floor looked like a very realistic and dangerous game of Ker-Plunk. Sturdy and yet one wrong move could send the entire thing cascading downwards to the ground floor.

One girl was taking the risk, walking along the fallen roof itself, not entirely concerned about the dangers. Even going as far to jump on the more fragile spots of rotting wood, yet nothing gave out underneath her. Humming an old classical tune or maybe it was some sort of slowed down techno song, one couldn't fully tell what she was going for. 

“That’s an interesting tune,” The unknown baritone voice rang out from behind her. 

Brandishing her weapon, pointing it directly at the figure leaning against the winding staircase entrance. 

“Who you,” Waggling her large battle-axe at the imposing tall figure. 

He hesitated, “Erm,” Scratching at the long fibrous horn. “Another student,” he settled on with a weak smile. 

Lame-O. “Come over here and be my bait!” 

“What…"

“See that statue, it's obviously booby-trapped, so go grab it, I want to watch” she chirped happily.

Across the cathedral, Fiorello spotted a wooden pedestal, a small figure sitting in the middle, flanked on either side were two very large gargoyles. “Trapped?” Assessing the room, it looked like she was standing in the trap if he was being honest, the floor was just being held up by unknown pieces of wood underneath all the rubble from the rooftop collapsing. 

“Uh yeah, are you deaf or something?”

“Nope. You are standing on the trap, that floor is a literal death trap” Giving a weak flick of the wrist to entire the situation. 

“Have you seen any treasure hunting movie ever?”

“Not really.” He admitted.

“Oh so you are one of those freaks who doesn't watch TV, got it.” 

His heart leapt into his throat, “No, no. I read historical text, like the-”

Cracker choked on nothing in particular, Fior stopped speaking to make sure she was okay, only to realize she’d doubled over fake barfing at his response.

“You,” He sighed out “are not very funny…” muttering out sadly. 

“Wowie, stuck with a freak who doesn't watch movies,” She confidently danced over the supposed dangerous panels of wood, but nothing seemed to move underneath her pressure.

Something feral rose up into his chest, “If you think you are so smart, then grab it” he snapped and her trap clicked shut clearly considering his offer.

“Challenge accepted, come on let's get this thing and go,” Strapping her axe, Candy Crush, to her back she hopped over the same pattern as she had the first time knowing it would be safe for the other to follow her. His footsteps were surprisingly light, looking back his wings had expanded as he practically tiptoed his way across, even stopping double checking a few areas. 

“How could you be even slower with wings!” She moaned, snatching the small golden statue off the wooden pedestal. Both of them seemed to pause, waiting for something to happen, but it was Cracker who broke the silence with a groan of disappointment. Opening the front pocket on her orange tinted overalls, dropping the small statue inside, “How lame, let's blow this popsicle stand.” Already moving back across the room as Fior had just reached the other side. 

“You know, these are very intriguing gargoyles.” Circling around one, it seemed entirely similar to anything he'd seen in textbooks yet some things struck him as odd. The details really stood the test of time, while the moss had taken over parts of the body, even a small group of snails had taken shelter in its armpit, its teeth were carved so well he almost wanted to take a picture to look them up later. Maybe these weren't ancient, having been put in before the large cathedrals creation? Enjoying them each from an architectural standpoint, yet something bugged him about the situation. Across the room, the raging child he’d met was stamping out certain spots of rotten wood, purposely trying to break the floor underneath. Asking her to stop was promptly met with a middle finger as her Axe turned into a large machine gun, clearly ready to blast away the floors by any means necessary.

No doubt to block off his exit. 

Leaning on the statue hoping to gain sympathy from the stone, probably had better chances if he was being honest with himself. “She’s a handful isn't she-” Chuckling, patting the stone, a small chunk of stone landed on his shoulder. A wave of dread washed over him, upset at himself.Of course he shouldn't have touched such an old statue, how foolish. Thinking he could just fit the broken off piece back in looking upwards at the statue his jaw went slack. 

Behind the crumbling stone, glowing red eyes staring directly over at the colorfully dressed huntress. 

A swift moment he grabbed his gun, ready to blast away whatever was lingering underneath the ancient stone. A crushing pressure captured his wrist, twisting him roughly around before he was launched into the air with a deafening screech. 

The battle had begun. 

While the first one seemed wide awake sweeping both him and Fiorello into the sky, the other seemed a bit slow to start. In fact its weight shifted causing the entire stone gargoyle to clatter onto the ground, a thicker tail thudded against the ground, concrete splitting, shattering creating a large weaponized tail out of the stone still attached to its body.

“Finally!” Cracker exclaimed, charging the beast with an unkempt enjoyment, with a snap of her wrist the machine gun extended back out into an axe.

Karma had perhaps caught up with her as the wood broke out underneath her, her body falling through, only at the last second grasping onto the stable wood infront of her. Slowly pulling herself up as the large gargoyle grimm started to lumber around the sides of the panels, assessing the unstable ground as its tail swung around, slamming into the wood, sending a large part of the wood to crumble away, falling through all the way to the ground floor. Narrowly missing the huntress, as she quickly tried to find her way back up. 

Eyes wide open as the cathedral below became smaller and smaller, twisting from the cemented grip, crying out in pain the strength of the pressure only increased. The grimm meant to kill him just by dropping him out of the sky, butterflies filled his chest as red eyes landed on him, a sharp screech assaulted his senses as the grimm gargoyle released him into the open sky. 

Fior didn’t scream as he tumbled back down towards the earth, instead taking Nightmare from his shoulder, holstering the scope up to his eye, taking a deep breath stabilizing himself in the air. The shot rang out like a thundercrack, the lighting dust inside igniting as it impacted with the grimm’s arm, obliterating it into a fine black dust. 

The huntress regained her footing, and thus began a dangerous game of the large tail hammering down onto the wood, breaking it away piece by piece. She jumped away, unable to attack as each jump to another platform of wood could be her last. The gargoyle spun its tail, creating momentum, the huntress catching on as she ran for the edge of the room. It’s tail spun through the wood, sending it flying, most of the floor falling away leaving only a few stubborn planks remaining in its wake. 

“Batter up!” Turning her axe to the blunt side as the wooden pieces, hitting them as they fell, firing them at high speeds towards the grimm lodging it full of wooden planks one by one trapping it in place. 

Unable to keep it in place for long, the grimm started to tear away at the wood. 

Ker-chunk. The axe shifted underneath her grip, downsizing for the machine gun to appear, ammo loaded she fired a stream of bullets at the grimm, plumes of dust and stone filled the air, the grimm’s howls seemed to fade, only then did she only stopped to look up. 

Expanding his wings to their full size, black as night, his downward trajectory changed in an instant, flying directly towards the grimm who was only just coming to terms with its right arm missing. Firing shot after shot watching it impale its body one after another. The moth faunus barreled into the grimm, the two fighting for air control, both of them spiraling back down towards the earth together. Cemented teeth dug into Fiorello's shoulder, the huntsman unloaded shot after shot into its stomach, kicking at the grimm as it started to tear at his clothes, separating the two of them as they both free fell. 

“Freak! Duck!” 

Fiorello barley tucked his wings in quick enough to create enough distance between him and the grimm before bullets poured into the grimm above him. Overkill as dust remained but a steady line of bullets still hit the empty sky where the grimm once was.

Landing on the ground with a heavy thump, sliding down onto the ground, “Fiorello.” he said out of breath.

“Cracker,” Standing in front of him, axed over her shoulder, legs crossed as she assumed a cocky position in front of him. “I don't speak french, so Freak will have to do it!”

A groaning thud caught their attention as the Grimm across the cavernous room moved, bullets and wood caught in between its stone filled body. 

“It just won’t die.” She shrugged, looking at Fiorello who looked a little worse for wares but ready for another fight. 

Holding the scope up to his eye, the Grimm seemed to stay in place, its legs had been blown clean off, but the upper arms were starting to drag it along the edges at a fast pace, coming right towards the both of them. “Aim for the eye,” He told Cracker, firing off a shot, the grimm used its bulking arm to take the shot. The arm didn’t dissipate into ash, so Fiorello fired off another shot then another, the bulk of a Gargoyle grimm tanked the shots, rounding the corner. 

“The eye! Got it!” Cracker ran right towards the beast as Fiorello leaned to the side, falling into the pit of the floor before flying upwards, scope trained on the grimm. 

Cracker raised her axe, a clean cut towards it’s eye, blocked by the bulk arm. A shot rang out from behind her as the bullet whistled past her into the grimms head. The gargoyle seemed to buckle but didn't give. Tossing Cracker away with a flick of its arm, sending her into the open chasm. 

Fiorello dived down to catch her, “I have an idea,” He huffed, out of breath, sweat on his brow as he hoisted both of them back up into the air, past the grimm up into the sky. “Where the heck are we going, why didn’t you set me down!” She wiggled from his grip but he held on. “I’m going to drop you-” 

“You WHAAAAAAA!!!!” Fiorello dropped her, waiting a moment before diving back down. 

Cracker cussed as she freefell, but the idea of what was happening suddenly hit her, it literally hit her as Fior gave her another hearty push increasing her speed fourfold, readying her axe as both hit the grimm, Cracker slashed her axe as Fior fired rounds into the grimms skull. 

Both breathing heavily, laying on the floor covered in grimm ash. 

Silence filled the room for a moment, only their breathes slowly becoming in sync as their bodies refilled with oxygen. 

“That was AWESOME! We have to do that again but this time-” Cracker started and didn’t stop talking Fiorello just gasped out a laugh wondering what he’d gotten himself into with her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. any comments or question feel free to ask ^^ 
> 
> until next time!


End file.
